This application relates to plastic articles such as bottles which provide a visual effect in the form of an aesthetic colored glow at locations defined by cuts or protrusions in the surface of the article.
Plastics, including polycarbonate, are commonly employed in the manufacture of bottles, particularly reusable water bottles, and other articles. These articles may be substantially colorless or they may be prepared in decorative colors.